


A Bunch of Random Scenes

by akihikoakausagisan



Series: Kuroo & Kenma Drabbles [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cute, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Sadness, Short Story, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akihikoakausagisan/pseuds/akihikoakausagisan
Summary: What the title says. KuroKen scenario’s.





	A Bunch of Random Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> I litterally didn’t even re-read or edit these. I wrote them over a sporadic period of time and I barely remember what they’re about. They were just on my device and taking up space but I didn’t wanna delete them loll

_Snapchat from: Hoot Hoot_

Kuroo tapped the notification, taking him to the Snapchat screen to where the red square sat, waiting to be opened. He tapped again and immediately it showed a picture of a grinning, salt and pepper haired boy with the caption.  _w Akashi rn.hbu?_  
Kuroo glanced up at where his best friend lay against Kuroo’s bed, on his phone, clad in a pair of white socks and an oversized red jacket that happened to belong to the raven. Kuroo turned the camera around and snapped a picture of Kenma before sending it to Bokuto.

“Don’t take pictures of me.” The blond said from where he lay, his eyes darting to glare at Kuroo.

“Just to Bokuto,” he grinned, “and besides, how could I resist? you’re adorable right now kitten.” The raven purred, placing his chin in his palm as he met Kenma’s eyes.

“So you’re showing me to all your friends?” Kenma said sarcastically.

“I’m showing you off to them.” Kuroo grinned before jumping onto the bed and grabbing both of the blonds ankles, pulling him forward so that his groin was up against Kuroo with his legs on either side.

“You know I’d never share with them, kitten.”

Kenma was blushing. “Whatever.” He said with an eye roll. “Let me go.” The blond continued in annoyance.

“Nah, I think I’ll keep ya.” The taller teen grinned and leaned down, kissing Kenma sweetly but with passion. Kenma kisses back, licking gently at Kuroo’s bottom lip before giving it a small bite.

“Mm, my sweet kitten~” Kuroo purred into the others ear, drawing back from the kiss.

“Kuro..” Kenma said breathily, a light pink dusting his nose and cheeks. “Kuroo stop it.. that tickles..” it was then that Kuroo realized he’d been gripping onto Kenma’s small feet, accidentally and evidently making Kenma tickled. The raven smirked.

“Stop what, Ken?” He asked innocently as he brushed his fingertips down the bottoms of Kenma’s small feet and toes.

“Ah! H-hey, Stop-“ The blond managed to get out as he unwillingly began to smile and laugh, squirming under the ravenette.

Kuroo continued to tickle the others feet, only stopping every so often to let Kenma get his breath. The blond squirmed and let out forced laughs as he tried to kick and pry away from Kuroo, but to no avail. After a few minutes of the torture, Kenma finally managed to squirm his way away and scoot back so that he was out of Kuroo’s grasp.

“Didn’t know you were so ticklish there.” Kuroo smirked with a chuckle, crawling forward once more and planting another kiss onto Kenma’s lips. The blond scolded and pushed the other back, shoving him onto his back so that the smaller teen could crawl on top of him.

“Baka.” Kenma muttered as he pinched the others arm, making Kuroo jump and laugh again. The blond then lay on the ravens’s chest, wrapping his arms under Kuroo’s so that he clung to him. Kuroo rested his hands on the small boy’s back, pushing his shirt up a bit before beginning to trace circles against the soft skin.

“Wonder if you’re ticklish here..” Kuroo started but Kenma immediately gave him another pinch.

“Don’t you dare, idiot.”

“I’m just joking kitten.” He grinned, his chin almost touching the top of the black-blond hair.

“Good.” Kenma mumbled. He closed his large, cat like eyes as he grew drowsy from the others ministrations. He felt the large, protecting hands against him and he didn’t think he could ever feel safer than with Kuroo.  
After a while, the kitten’s breaths were slow and steady, and Kuroo could feel his heart slowing to a resting pace. The boy was asleep.

Kuroo slowly rolled over, resting Kenma comfortably against the sheets of his bed while the raven grabbed a blanket and crawled in next to the blond. He covered them before once again wrapping his arms around the smaller teen. One leg was in between Kenma’s, intertwined intimately. Kuroo smelled the soft, bleached hair, breathing in the scent of soap steadily as he closed his eyes as well, falling asleep next to his lover.

 

-

 

Kuroo stripped of his shirt, tossing it to the shiny marble floor. He then began unbuckling his pants and removing them, along with his boxers, before opening the glass shower door and stepping into the warm stream of water. Kenma glanced at him, already soaked and flushed from the waters heat. The raven smirked as he took a moment to look up and down his kitten, appreciating his slim but slightly curved features.

“Are you going to stare or are you going to help me?” The cat eyed boy asked flatly. Kuroo grinned, grabbing the shampoo bottle and squirting some into his hand.

“Yeah yeah, don’t worry baby.” He purred before rubbing the sweet smelling soap into wet, blond and black locks. He rubbed, massaging Kenma’s scalp as he did so, making the boy shiver at the sensation. He kept at it for another minute before rinsing his hands off.

“Turn around, let me rinse it.”

Kenma turned, facing his best friend before closing his eyes so that no soap would get into them. Kuroo smiled at the cute teen before gentle washing out all the soap suds. He then kissed the boy’s wet nose. Kenma opened his eyes and stared into the ravens before reaching up and pecking Kuroo’s lips. Kuroo blushed at the unexpected action.

“Full of surprises, hm kitten?” He teased. The blond rolled his eyes.

“Let me wash your back.” Kenma said, grabbing a washcloth and covering it in cherry blossom scented body wash. Kuroo turned and the smaller boy began to rub his muscular shoulders with the washcloth. He rubbed from the shoulders, all the way down to his lower back.

“Ah, you can stop there Ken.”

Kenma smirked slyly. “Don’t you want to wash here?” He purred, lightly groping one of Kuroo’s cheeks and the boy licked the back of Kuroo’s neck.

“Ah... yeah, I’m sure.” Kuroo grunted before turning and pinning Kenma against the shower wall.  
“Plus, shouldn’t you be the one needing that spot clean?” He grinned devilishly. Kenma blushed and gave the taller boy playful punch.

“Maybe if you weren’t so gross I wouldn’t.” The blond said.

“You know you love it~” Kuroo grinned and nipped at Kenma’s ear.

“Mm.. maybe. But not as much as you love this,” The blond purred before gently grabbing Kuroo’s length with the washcloth he still held. The raven blushed and let out a soft groan.

“Ah, fuck..” he breathed as Kenma ‘washed’ the boy.

“Just want you to be clean baby.” Kenma purred, mimicking the others pet name.

“Shit... shit kitten..” Kuroo moaned, using a hand to brace himself against the wall. Suddenly the hand was gone and Kuroo glanced up, confused. The blond teen only smiled innocently.

“All clean.”

 

-

 

 

A small, half blond half black haired boy sat in a dim bedroom, curled up and so still that he could have been dead. These was no sound but the faintest breaths of life. It was still and silent for some time before a gentle patter or feet approached the lonely room, then a door swung open, revealing another boy, who could only be compared to sunlight.

Hinata stepped into the room, glancing around before spotting his friend on the bed.

“Kenma-kun!” Said the redhead happily, but Kenma’s heart ached,  
“I’m here! Why didn’t you answer my text? Your mom had to let me in.”

It was a moment before the boy lifted his head. “I told you not to come.” He said flatly.

“I know but I wanted to see ya! It’s been, like, almost a month. You never go out anymore!” Hinata exclaimed in exasperation.

“Because I don’t want to.” Because I can’t.

“Sure you can! Let’s go out to eat, come on!”

“No.” The cat eyed boy spat at the other before rolling back over in bed.

 

Fifteen minutes later, the two boys were sitting in a fast food place a couple blocks away. Hinata happily ate as Kenma stared at his food, his eye twitching slightly.

Why am I here... I feel sick..

Kenma sat, not eating and settling on staring off anywhere but Hinata as he pretended to listen to his friend babble about what was probably volleyball. He was lost in thoughts, or perhaps trying hard not to have thoughts about anything in particular, when his friend stopped talking momentarily.

“Did you hear me? Kenma-kunnn? Are you listening?”

The blond turned his head, his chest aching again. “Don’t call me that.” He said coldly, before seeing the others taken aback expression, “Uh.. what did you say again?”

Hinata frowned. “I asked you if you’re okay. You haven’t seemed like yourself lately.”

Kenma almost choked out a laugh, then responded in the way he always did to the question. “I’m fine.”

“Hmm... well, what about Tetsuro-kun? I haven’t seen you two together lately.” The redhead asked curiously.

Kenma could feel his chest tighten and the usual pressure behind his tear ducts began to grow. His jaw relaxed a bit before he could answer.  
“Been busy..” he said quietly, looking away.

“Oh..” Hinata said slowly, trying to read his friends face. Kenma hated when he did that and tried to hide his face. It was a little while before his friend began to talk about random topic again, and Kenma went back into his mind, heart still at a constant ache.

“Oh hey! Look who it is!” Hinata suddenly exclaimed with a shout, pointing to the entrance of the restaurant.

Kenma turned his head to where the other pointed and his stomach dropped. He quickly tried to shut his friend up, but it was too late.

“Tetsuro! Oh- and Tsukishima..! Hey guys!” The redhead called to the group that’d just walked in. The two stood with a few other students that neither Kenma or Hinata recognized.  
At Shouyou’s greeting however, the two turned. Kenma could see Kuroo’s eyes glance at him, and something flashed through them for a moment before it left. He waved, then turned and whispered something to the boy in glasses, making him snicker before he walked over to the table.  
Kenma wanted to die.

“Hey! I didn’t know you were friends with him!” Hinata said with a laugh, thrusting a thumb in Tsuki’s direction.

“Oh yeah, well. He’s cool.” Kuroo said with a grin. Kenma’s eyes were focused straight across from him as his heart pounded wildly. He prayed that he wouldn’t have to speak.

“Ha! If you say so!” Hinata said in amusement.

Kuroo turned his head to look down at the blond. “Hey, Kenma-kun. Haven’t seen you in forever., missed playing volleyball with ya.” The ravenette said in such a way that Kenma could almost believe his words for a moment.

The blond only glanced up at him before nodding politely. He could feel tears about to fall.  
Not here, not here, not now.

“Hey Kenma, can I come over later? I’m not busy, we should play video games like we used to.” Kuroo said, a small smile on his handsome features.

Kenma couldn’t believe this was happening. His heart raced. He wishes he could say no, scream and tell the boy why ‘no’ exactly. Tell him all the pain he had caused the other, the hurt, the sadness.

“Sure.” He whispered, luckily loud enough for Kuroo to hear.

 

 

It was six o-clock when there was a knock, for the second time that day, on Kenma’s bedroom door. The boy’s heart rate quickly rose as the called, “Come in” to the door. He couldn’t bear to look as the other walked in, only glancing at him as he sat down.

“You changed your room a little.” Kuroo said thoughtfully. When there was no response, he sighed.  
“Kenma, why are you acting like this?” He questioned.

Kenma couldn’t think straight. An emotion filled his whole body, a mix of fear and sadness and an overwhelming anger over took his senses as he tried to speak.

“Like..what.” He managed, barely even asking it as a question.

Kuroo frowned. “Just.. weird. You barely answer my texts and..” The boy trailed off.

I don’t answer YOUR texts?

Kenma swallowed hard, his eyes moistening. He was thankful for his hair which blocked Kuroo from view.  
He did not answer me.

A few minutes passed. “Kenma. Say something dammit! Why did you just leave me? We were best friends.”

The flood gates finally broke, and hot tears began to flow. Before Kenma knew it, he was shouting more wildly and more than he even had before. But in reality, it only came out as a whisper.

“You-“ his voice shook, “what are... you talking about?” He asked before looking up. “You left me.” The boy said, tears running out or large, puffy eyes.

‘I always wanted to be your friend. We were best friends. You’re still my best friend Kuroo Tetsuro and you always will be. I’ll never know anyone in my whole life like you. You were at the top tier. But I wasn’t at yours’.

((Author: This one was written on an ex best friend of mine and is very dear to my heart. I hope you enjoyed it, even just a little.))

 

-

 

Kenma woke with a start, quickly sitting up in bed and looking around his room, heart pounding. Something had woken him up, but he wasn’t sure what. He rubbed his cat-like eyes, trying to get adjusted to the darkness as he looked at his surroundings. His glanced at his phone, it read 2:17am.  
Is was raining, Kenma noticed as he glanced out his window which trickled in moonlight, but not raining hard enough to wake him, and there was no thunder. He frowned, suddenly feeling uneasy and scared.  
A moment later he heard another sound, it came from outside. The small boy climbed off his bed, tiptoeing over to his window and peeping out. He almost screamed out loud.

There was a figure standing under his window, back turned. The person was tall, with dark hair that was flattened from the rain, and if Kenma hadn’t known his best friend so well he would have called the police. The blond quickly opened the window, leaning out.

“Kuroo..?” He asked quietly, scared for a moment that it wasn’t Kuroo and truly was a strange man. But as the person turned, he easily recognized the face, however drenched it might have been.

“K-Kenma.. can you let me in?” He asked, voice shaking from the cold rain, and perhaps something more.  
Kenma didn’t even hesitate whatsoever before nodding, going round to his front door and letting the soaked boy inside. He was soaked to the bone, clad only in shorts and a long black tee.  
“Let me get a towel.” The pudding head said before going off, reappearing a moment later with a clean linen. “Let’s go to my room so we don’t wake anyone.” Kenma whispered. Kuroo only nodded, shivering as Kenma handed him the towel.

After Kuroo had stopped off his shirt and wrapped the towel around himself, he sat on the floor while he let Kenma dry his hair. The small boy rubbed at his dark locks, getting all the moisture out. He was curious as to why his best friend was here, but didn’t want to ask right away.

After a few more minutes, Kuroo was dry and was in a clean pair Kenma’s shorts (which fit him more like boxers due to their size difference) before he crawled into Kenma’s bed, laying next to the other boy. Both teens stared up into nothingness for a small while before Kenma turned, facing Kuroo and laying a petite hand on the other’s chest.

“What happened, Kuroo?”

There was a long, silent pause before the raven spoke.

“It was..my dad a-again.” He forced out. “The fighting..I can’t.. I couldn’t sleep..” he trailed off, but Kenma understood him. The smaller boy wrapped his arms around his best friend.

“I’m sorry.” Kenma said softly.

Kuroo didn’t reply, but did lean into the others touch.

Kenma hummed, reaching a hand up to play with Kuroo’s hair as he did so. He knew from experience that music always made Kuroo sleep, so he began to hum to his friend, gently combing his slim fingers through the damp, back hair. After a few minutes, the smaller boy began to sing.

“Furimuku hitomi ni”  
In those eyes that are looking back

“Moyuru wakaba yo”  
(the) new young leaves

“Haru kaze ni soyogu”  
Swaying in the spring breeze

“Aoki daichi wo”  
This land covered in trees

“Itsuka kimi to kuru”  
Someday I will come here with you

“Sukoshi otona ni natta hi ni”  
When we have become a little older

“Sono toki mata kimi no”  
At that time too, again

“Moyuru wakaba no utsuru me ni aitai”  
I want to see those eyes that reflect the new young leaves

As the boy finished the song, he could hear Kuroo’s slow and steady breathing, a sign of sleep. He smiled softly before laying his head black, gently shutting his eyes as he to, fell back into sleep.

-

 

1

Kuroo hummed as he flopped onto the hotel bed, grabbing his phone and beginning to scroll through social media. Usually he never went on social media, but he was tired from the day and just wanted to lay back and relax for awhile. The raven smiled as he came across a picture that Kenma had posted with Shouyou whilst scrolling. They must have hung out today. He thought to himself before liking the picture, leaving a cat and bird emoji as a comment before continuing his aimless scrolling.

It was mid-August and Kuroo Tetsuro was away at a special, week-long summer volleyball training camp. It was an optional camp that kids from many different schools across the country went to, and while Kuroo had tried hard to convince Kenma to join him, the boy’s stubbornness had won and he stayed home whilst Kuroo went with Bokuto and a few others. He was currently sharing a room with said white haired boy, but was alone at the moment. Bokuto had gone out with Akaashi a while ago, and Kuroo didn’t expect him back any time soon.

The raven sighed, continuing to scroll through his phone. His thoughts, however, kept going back to the picture of his best friend. Even though it was only the third day of the camp, he missed the pudding haired boy a lot more than he’d anticipated. The two had barely ever been away from each other for a long period of time since elementary school, and Kuroo wasn’t used to not seeing him daily. As his thoughts began to wander still, he thought of his friends cute face from the picture. His small smile and the blond-black locks that fell around and framed his face. This led Kuroo to more inappropriate thoughts, imagining Kenma’s lean chest, where small nipples could be seen poking out occasionally... then down to his rounds thighs and plush behind that always looked so fantastic in their cotton practice shorts.  
Fuck.

Kuroo and Kenma did sometimes mess around sexually, even though they technically weren’t in an established relationship. But it always felt so normal and natural for both of them. Even if it wasn’t very frequent, it still happened. Kuroo also knew that Kenma had never done anything intimate with anyone besides himself before, a fact which made his stomach flutter. However, the two had never gone very far in their curiosity, never all the way completely. The most they had done were blowjobs, hand jobs, and the occasional fingering. Just enough to relieve the sexual frustration from their young, teenage bodies. Kuroo, of course, had certainly thought about doing more... risqué and lewd things, but never voiced the ideas to the smaller boy, mainly due to the fact that they were not yet in an actual relationship.

As Kuroo continued to think of his best friend, his hand slipped under the waistband and into the red sweats he wore, gently taking himself into his hand and giving his length a few pumps. As he kept his eyes closed, imagining the small, pale body of his friend, it didn’t take long for him to grow to full hardness.  
It was then that his phone, which he at some point had dropped onto his chest, began to vibrate. The raven boy quickly used his free hand to grab the device, intending to turn it off until he saw none other than Kenma’s face on the screen. Kenma was calling him. Kuroo quickly swallowed, his heart racing before tapping the answer button and pressing the phone to his ear. “Hey, Ken.”

“Hey.” Kuroo gritted his teeth as he heard the sweet, soft voice.  
“What’s up?” The voice asked gently.

Kuroo glanced down at his hard length resting in his hand. “I’m just- sitting in the hotel room. Bokuto’s out with Akaashi so I’m alone.”

“Ah,” there was a pause, “How are you? Are you tired?”

“Yeah, not too exhausted though.” He said and Kenma hummed.

“Why’d you call so late?” Kuroo questioned. It wasn’t unusual for them to call each other, but it was usually in the evenings rather than nighttime.

“Ah..um,.. I saw you liked my picture and...well, it made me miss you a bit...” Kenma mumbled, the blush evident in his voice, “I’m pretty lonely here.”

Kuroo chuckled nonchalantly but his heart swelled at the others words. “Well you have Shouyou there, don’t you?”

“Yeah.. But..” Kenma trailed off.

Kuroo smiled to himself before responding, “I’m joking, I know I’m the best.” He said smugly before adding, “I miss you too, Kenma.”  
Kuroo knew it was harder for the pudding head to display his emotions to others sometimes, and while the raven teased him about it, he always understood.

“Ah, I actually really wish you were here right now..” Kuroo muttered jokingly, huffing our a laugh and glancing down at his still-hard cock with a frown.

“Hm? Why?” Kenma asked, completely innocent to Kuroo’s crude intentions.

“Do you really wanna know?” Kuroo said, a smirk plastered on his face as he began to stroke himself again, an idea popping into his head. Kenma made a small sound that said ‘yes, he did want to know’.

“Are you in your room right now?” The raven asked, imagining the small blond laying on his back in his small but comfortable bedroom that Kuroo knew so well.

“Yes..” Kenma answered timidly, not knowing where this was going.

“Alone?”

“Mhm.. why?”

“Ah,..” Kuroo sighed in an almost-moan, “I’m really hard right now Ken.”

The line was silent for a long while before Kuroo could hear a soft voice whisper “oh”.

The raven grinned, imagining the flustered boy. “That’s why I wish you were here right now.” He said before continuing, “but, even if you aren’t here..” he trailed off purposefully.  
A small whimper came from the other end of the line.

“How are you feeling right now, Ken?” Kuroo asked with a smug look on his face.

“I- ah... I d-“

“I was thinking about you, ya know.”

Kenma gulped. “Me..?” He could feel his cheeks burning as he heard the dot movement of skin from the other end.

“Yep. That’s why I’m so horny.” Kuroo stated bluntly, letting out a pleased sigh. “Can you touch yourself for me, Kitten?”

The small boy was clutching his phone tightly, not being able to form any words. Kuroo sat smirking, waiting for an answer without the least bit of shame or embarrassment. A minute later Kenma answered in s shaky voice. “I-I don’t...I-cant..”

“I know you can, Ken.” Kuroo purred into the device. “Just think of me.”

There was a pause before the sound of rustling cloth and quickened breath as Kenma evidently began to touch himself.  
After a minute, Kuroo spoke again.

“Are you hard?”

“Y-yes..” The blond said shamefully.

Kuroo grinned once more. “What made you hard? What did you think of?” He questioned slowly.

“I...y-your..your fingers...and,..”

“And?”

Kenma flushed hotly. “Your cock...the taste..”

Shit. Kuroo gulped and began to stroke himself a bit quicker than before. Perhaps he was getting more than he bargained for.  
“Damn, Kitten. You like my cock, huh?”

“Mm... yeah.. the smell, your smell..” Kenma breathed out, a small whine escaping his lips.

“Do you like all cock, anyone’s?” Kuroo asked gravely.

Kenma shook his head, forgetting that Kuroo couldn’t see him. “J-just... yours.”

Fuck.

“Tell me what you’re doing right now, Kitten.” Kuroo growled.

Kenma blushed at the nickname and gasped before answering. “T-touching my cock...and,” he hesitated, “my hole..” he blushed furiously, almost disgusted at his own dialogue.

Kuroo groaned over the phone and his hand quickened yet again. The image of Kenma’s hand working around his own pale length, moving to his rosy hole was downright sinful.  
Kuroo had seen the hole many times before, Kenma had even let Kuroo finger him before and on one glorious occasion had fucking asked for Kuroo to eat him out, but he had never actually penetrated his friend. The thought of it now, however, was strong in his mind.

“Fuck baby... I want you so bad right now.” The raven groaned.

Across the line Kenma blushed, a finger thrusting in and out at a gentle pace. “I want you too, Kuroo.” He whispered.

The raven groaned, his face flushed as he thought about how the boy must look. Flustered, laying in his dark bedroom, soft moonlight trickling in from his window.  
“Send me a picture, Kitten.”

“But- it’s embarrassing K-Kuroo...”

“Please, for me babe.”

Kenma’s stomach fluttered. The pet names Kuroo used for him made him feel light and floaty. “Ah- okay..” he gasped out before clicking the photo option on his messages with his friend. The flash illuminated Kenma’s lower half as he took the picture. The photo showed the boy’s slender hips and waist, trailing down to bent knees. Between his legs was his hand, stretched so that a few fingers wrapped around the base of his cock whilst the others were down lower, probing his entrance. The boy looked at the picture for a moment before sending it.

“I-I sent it...” he muttered into the speaker.

There was a pause before Kuroo spoke. “Mmm.. yeah, I got it. You look delectable, my Kitten.”

Kenma whimpered, his toes curling and uncurling as he continued to stroke and prod himself, the pleasure building up.

“Ah!” He let out a yelp as he hit his prostate dead center.

This made Kuroo’s cock twitch from the other end. “Fuck.. I’m gonna cum because of you Ken. Are you almost there?”

“Y-yes...so close..”

“Then cum for me. Say my name, baby.”

Kenma’s eyes teared up in pleasure, his hand dropping the phone on his collar as he used both hands to finish himself, crying out as he did so.  
“K-Kuroo!” He called out, breathing hard as imagined his friends voice and body. “Ah ahh... K-kuroo..” he moaned as he came, the slick, white liquid getting all over his chest and torso.

Kuroo has stayed silent, listening to the noises the other made. But as he heard the smaller boy crying and whining his name, he couldn’t take it anymore. With a grunt he also came, his hand moving quickly over himself as he orgasmed. “Kenma..Ken..Kenma..” he groaned as the pleasure peaked before slowly dying down.

There was nothing but heavy breathing for a long moment as the two boys recovered from the aftermath. Their pants slowed gradually as the two acknowledged what just happened. After a few moments, Kuroo broke the silence.  
“That was.. pretty hot.”

Kenma squirmed at the lewd compliment. “Embarrassing..” he muttered.

Kuroo laughed. “I wasn’t embarrassed, just super turned on~”

“Well you should be embarrassed, pervert.” Kenma insulted, but there was no sting behind his words and they only caused the raven to chuckle.

“Well, personally I think there should be a next time to it, just to really see if it’s as embarrassing as you say it was.” Kuroo said with a smirk.

“Hmm. How about you just come over next time, babe.” Kenma purred slyly, using the same pet name Kuroo called him.

“Well fuck... guess I’ll definitely be coming over then, next time.”

Kenma hummed. “Don’t keep me waiting to long.” The blond said before the line went dead on the raven.

Kuroo sat grinning and extremely aroused once again. “That little..” he muttered.  
There was a ding on his phone and he looked down. It was a picture of Kenma’s face. He was flushed and hair was messy as he gave a small smile to the camera. Kuroo could just barely see down to the beginning of dusty nipples, and he could swear that he saw a small white strip of cum left on his chest.

Fuck

 

-

 

The smell of sizzling meat and vegetables wafted the small house where two volleyball players sat, talking softly and watching TV together. The sun was glowing orange and shining through the open window, illuminating the room in a slight tinge.  
Kuroo Tetsuro sat next to his best friend and crush, Kenma, as the two boys watched the latest episode of their favorite anime.  
They had already seen the episode multiple times, but Kenma insisted on re-watching it to quench his thirst until the next installment aired.

Kuroo yawned as he raked a hand through his hair before grabbing the TV remote to press replay on the episode, which had just ended, again, when Kenma got up from where he sat next.

“Pause it. Gotta pee.” He mumbled as the pudding head trotted out of Kuroo’s bedroom and to the bathroom down the hall.

“Okay,” Kuroo called out, chuckling slightly as he saw the boy vanish into the little room before stretching his arms up.

He glanced around his bedroom and noticed that Kenma had left his most treasured phone sitting on the pillow he had been relaxing on. It buzzed as Kuroo glanced at it, and the screen lit up.  
The ravenette’s face went red at the lit up screen as he saw his own face staring back at him. He quickly grabbed the phone and inspected the picture that sat at the lock screen.

It was of him, in his volleyball uniform, smiling and sweaty. Kuroo couldn’t tell exactly where he was in the photo, but assumed it must have been a tournament judging by the sweat on his own brow. His eyes were lidded and a determined grin was on his face as he looked off to the side of where the camera pointed. One hand was on his hip while the other was on his brow.

Kuroo started at the picture for a whole minute, his heart beating fast. He didn’t know why, but his heart swelled with joy at the fact that HE was Kenma’s lockscreen.

He then got more curious, and unlocked the phone to see what the homescreen was, and, to his smugness, it was a picture of the two of them. The raven smiled, he remember when the picture had been taken. It was a selfie, lying on Kenma’s bed of the two of them, faces almost touching as Kenma face a little peace sign. Kuroo had his tongue out and had his middle finger up. 

“What are you doing? Is that my phone?” A monotonous voice asked, slightly panicked.  
Kuroo glanced towards the door and saw his friend standing there.  
“Oh, hey Ken.” Kuroo said smugly, a smirk on his face.

Kenma quickly snatched the phone from Kuroo’s hands as he made his way over, shutting it off immediately. His cheeks were pink.

Kuroo grinned and leaned down to his blushing friend, putting a finger under his chin and smirking.

“Nice lockscreen, Kenma-kun.”


End file.
